Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to beverage containers tops. More specifically, this invention relates to a multifunction, reusable beverage bottle top or lid comprising a counter capable of tracking and displaying the amount of beverage a user consumes.
Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The following description of the art related to the present invention refers to a number of publications and references. Discussion of such publications herein is given to provide a more complete background of the principles related to the present invention and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are necessarily prior art for patentability determination purposes.
For a long time, it has been widely believed that drinking at least eight 8-ounce glasses of water daily was a requirement to stay healthy. Some publications and health care experts have disputed the need to consume that exact amount. However, it is undisputed that there are beneficial health effects attendant with being adequately hydrated. The more modern view is that the amount of water the body needs in a daily basis under normal circumstances correlates to the persons weight and muscle mass.
Most modern studies have also confirmed the need to increase one's consumption of water or electrolyte-rich beverages during exercise with the amount of liquid needed correlating to the intensity of the workout. Some of those same studies also recommend that athletes or people who exercise routinely should keep track of the amount of beverages being consumed over pre-determined periods of time. The idea is to insure the consumption of the required amount of beverage before, during and after exercising based on the parameters identified above.
There have been numerous studies that have correlated the decreased risk of certain cancers, notably colon cancer, with an increased water intake. Other proven health benefits derived from proper hydration include improved kidney, digestive and nutritional functions.
Recently there has been a significant increase in consumption of water, as well as markedly trend to carry beverage containers which have become part of the daily routing of a significant portion of the U.S. population. People carrying fluid containers in public while walking, commuting or exercising, especially water, have become an everyday sight. In addition, there has been a huge proliferation of sports drinks, natural juices and nutritional beverages.
The exponential increase of people carrying water and other beverages in numerous facets of daily life has resulted in an equal increase in the variety of fluid containers used. Many people wash and reuse the plastic bottles that originally contained the water or sports drink consumed. Others purchase and use reusable fluid containers of all shapes, sizes, colors and materials.
At least one patent has issued for a water glass reminder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,777 to Najmi disclosed and claimed a clear plastic ten ounce glass equipped with a rotatable disc or ring at its base for indexing from one number to the other as water is consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,298 to Brooks et al., discloses and claims a drinking container having a serving counter mechanism which can be slidably engaged with the container. The ring member of Brooks et al., comprises a series of numbers printed thereon and a pointing member having a corner. The corner element indicates a number from the number series corresponding to the number of standard sized servings of fluid which the user has consumed over the course of a 23-hour period.
Applicant Lopez, who is also the Applicant in this application, received U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,640, which discloses and claims a beverage cup that comprises a lid. The lid of Lopez comprises a counter means that a user can operate and reset manually to keep track of the number of cups of beverage being consumed.
In contrast, the present invention comprises a new, useful and reusable lid capable of being engaged to commercially available drinking vessels. The lid disclosed and claimed in the present application comprises a counting mechanism capable of tracking and displaying the amount of liquid passing through the lid. Further, the lid of the present invention does not require any manipulation, is capable of being reset and can track and provide the displayed information in various measuring units.